


there's a fire burning within me

by jeanpls



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grinding, M/M, Quickies, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanpls/pseuds/jeanpls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's floating and desires the closeness of another human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a fire burning within me

**Author's Note:**

> one day my smut will be longer  
> sadly, today is not that day  
> that's while i'm calling this one a quickie  
> enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

  
Eren sways to the pulsating music, feeling like he's floating on cloud nine. A grin is plastered to his face as his head falls back and he lets out an intoxicated roar that gets lost in the noise of the electronic music that thrums through his veins and the walls surrounding him. It's the last week of summer vacation and his friends thought it would be a fun idea to attend an underground rave that Connie's buddies had invited him too. It wasn't his typical idea of fun, but he knew once they arrived that everybody was going to have a good time. The music was catchy, the atmosphere electric and Eren's body yearned to move.

A strong arm wraps around his middle and he instantly feels the warmth of another body behind him. He closes his eyes, letting his head fall back onto the chest of the person that decided they want to dance with him.

“Enjoying yourself?” Warm breath brushes against the shell of his ear and he shivers. It feels amazing; the hairs on his arms stand on end. But most importantly, he recognizes the voice of Jean Kirschtein.

Eren throws his arms back, wrapping them around Jean's neck, his fingers skimming the short hairs of Jean's undercut. The sensation ignites a fire within him and his smile widens when he feels Jean's hold around his stomach tighten. Warm puffs of air continue to caress the shell of his ear as Jean's wet tongue flicks his earlobe before gently nibbling on it.

“Yes,” Eren moans, finally answering his question. “Connie and Sasha gave me a tab of ecstasy.”

Jean's soft chuckle catches Eren's attention like it's a sound he's never heard before and he tilts his head to the side, nose gently brushing the tip of Jean's. They stay like that for a moment, breath mingling in the centimeters of space separating them. He recognizes the sweet scent of rum, and when Eren blinks his eyes open, he registers that Jean's pupils are blown. Eren wants to taste him; wants to drink him dry until his own mouth tastes like he's been drinking.

“Jean,” Eren whispers, “have you ever kissed a boy?”

Jean's laugh is deeper this time. Eren feels it reverberate in his back as his body shakes. “Of course, Jaeger. I'm bisexual.”

This bit of information flies over Eren's head as he says, “I want to kiss you.”

As if he spoke the words Jean longed to hear, Eren feels Jean's hands cover his own as they pull his arms from around Jean's neck. They fall limp as his sides as he stares at Jean, face openly full of longing. Jean uses his hold around Eren's stomach to spin him until they face each other and Jean's smile turns feral and Eren feels himself getting aroused. He pushes Jean against the nearest pillar as the music vibrates through the floor, up through his shoes into his feet and all the way to his head.

Eren smiles and pushes a leg between Jean's thighs and he presses against him, quietly groaning at the friction he desperately seeks. Eren feels Jean's hands slide over the curve of his ass, up to his hips until Jean is gripping his hips and Eren revels in the feeling of Jean's thumbs pressing hard into the flesh covering his hipbones. He watches as Jean slides down the pillar a bit, bending his legs so Eren has a better angle as he help guides Eren's hips back and forth against his leg. Fire coils in the pit of his stomach and he whimpers helplessly as he reaches up and slinks his fingers into the longer hairs of Jean's haircut and pulls the taller boy forward to meet his lips. They kiss for a few moments, a lazy exploration of each others mouths and the brush of Jean's tongue over his own sets Eren ablaze.

Jean expertly sucks on Eren's tongue and Eren feels himself jerk against Jean's thigh roughly and Eren subconsciously groans in the back of his throat and he feels Jean smile against his lips.

“Too much?” he murmurs.

Eren nods in response, stealing a closed-mouth kiss from Jean before pulling away from him. Jean pulls himself up to his full height and grips Eren by the wrist before dragging him further into the depths of the crowded music venue. Masses of bodies are pressed together and the air is suffocating and Eren feels a beat of sweat roll down between his shoulder blades.

Eren closes his eyes and allows himself to be led as he bobs his head to the music. He feels like he could jump off the roof of the building and soar to the high heavens. The music gets significantly lower the further they walk and when Eren opens his eyes, he discovers they're in a brightly lit bathroom. Jean lets go of his hold on Eren and walks to the door of the restroom, sliding home the lock and Eren feels a mischievous smile break across his face.

Before he can ask what exactly they plan on doing in here, Jean has yet another grasp on Eren and twirls him, his head spinning deliciously, until his back presses against the door of the restroom. He watches Jean's golden-brown eyes search his face, flicking between his eyes and his lips. His cups Eren through his pants and steps forward, whispers,“What's got you so aroused, Jaeger?”

Eren bucks his hips, his achingly hard dick brushing against Jean's hand. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he mewls blissfully and slowly rocks his hips back and forth.

“You. Fucking asshole.” Eren pants, fingers digging into Jean's shoulders. The fire in his stomach is building and he knows he's not going to last much longer.

“Here, let's make you more comfortable.” Jean snakes his arms around Eren's upper thighs and cups his ass to help lift him up and Eren wraps his legs around Jean's waist. His bugle presses hard against Jean's own arousal and it sends a wave of desire through Eren. He ruts once against Jean, whimpering quietly at the contact. His dick craving freedom from the confines of his jeans.

With one arm wrapped around his ass to support him, Jean wraps his other around Eren's neck and threads his fingers into the back of Eren's sweaty hair. Eren throws his head back, feeling Jean's hot tongue on his pulse point and jerks from the sensation of him sucking hard on the skin of his neck.

“Mark me,” Eren begs, rutting harder against the bulge of Jean's pants. Jean moves closer in response, nearly squishing Eren between him and door that supports them.

“Like this?” Jean suckles lightly at first, but then bites down so hard on his neck that he bucks wildly against Jean in response. Spurred by the reaction, Jean works his way down Eren's neck until he's sucking and biting on Eren's collarbones.

“Jean – aaah – Jean, please –“ Eren grinds his hips further forward as the intensity of the friction grows and Eren can feel himself tipping over the edge.

As his grinds increase in pace against Jean, Eren feels Jean's hold in his hair tighten until he tugs so hard his head falls back and he knocks it against the door of the restroom.

“Faster, dammit,” Jean commands emphatically against Eren's ear, moving his mouth across his jawline until their mouths find each other again. Jean's tongue is hot in Eren's mouth, all rough and demanding.

Eren slips his arms around Jean's neck and kills any remaining space between them until Eren's rocking against Jean so fast that Jean's panting fills the breadth of space between them and Eren's nails dig sharply into the nape of his neck.

“Fuck, Jaeger, you look so goddamn sexy right now.” Eren feels Jean nuzzle the crook of his shoulder and the fire within him is intensifying, spreading, spilling.

Eren twitches and jerks helplessly as he comes inside his pants and drops his forehead onto Jean's shoulder. He unwraps an arm from around Jean's neck and cups his arousal and lets Jean rut against his palm for a few moments until he follows suite and comes hard, legs shaking, a breathless groan falling from his lips.

Eren slowly lets his legs slide from Jean's waist and they lean on each other for support and they bask in the high of their climaxes.

“Good thing we did this in a bathroom, huh?” Jean says. “There's things to clean up with in here.”

“Yeah.” Eren glances down at his black jeans. Only the crotch of his pants looks darker. “Lucky.”  
  


* * *

   
“Where did you go?” Sasha demands.

“Yeah, it's your first time tripping, we didn't want to be responsible for something terrible happening to you.” Connie scolds.

Eren beams, head swimming and muscles relaxed. “I'm fine.” He runs a hand through his sweaty mop of hair. “But I think Jean wet his pants. Make sure to look when he comes out.”

* * *

  
(Hours later, when Eren has come down from his high and wakes to find Jean sitting next to him on the couch, he receives a punch to the arm that tells him Jean learned about what he said and that not much is going to change between them.)


End file.
